Seiso Hazakura
|- | Gender: ♀ Female |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: B' |- |'Birthday: March 6' |- |'Sign: Pisces' |- | Seiso Hazakura (葉桜 清楚) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S Seiso is a new transferred student in Kawakami Academy. |} '''Seiso Hazakura '(清楚 葉桜) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-2. She is also one of the new transfer students in Kawakami Academy from the sequel of Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. She is a clone, and is part of the Kuki's Bushido Plan, along with Benkei Musashibou, Yoshitsune Minamoto, and Yoichi Nasu, though she was born one year earlier than them. Who she is a clone of is known to nobody including herself, except for few important people at Kuki Corporation. She was put in class 3-S because of her test marks. She also has a customized bike from Kuki which she rides to school in the morning. She doesn't hang out with the Kazama Family as much as the others, but they are on good terms with her. Story (Majikoi! A-2) Feeling left out with the Genji Trio knowing their identities but not knowing hers, Seiso makes a formal request for the Kazama Family to look into who she really is. Upon hearing their conclusion that she is the clone of the Chinese General Xiang Yu, his personality awakens inside her. Immediately after awakening she demonstrates her immense battle prowess. Unfortunately for her, she cannot defeat the combined strength of the likes of Momoyo Kawakami, Hyumu Hellsing, Tesshin Kawakami, Claudio Nero, and Lu Yi when they come to stop her rampage. Forced into taking refuge, Yamato goes to meet her and convinces her to continue attending school while figuring out how to conquer to world. Seiso Hazakura, taking note of Yamato Naoe's ability to discern who she really is decides to take him on as her advisor. Appearance Seiso has yellow eyes, and long brown hair that pasts her waist, she has a flower hair clip tied to the front of her hair. She also has pale skin. Many boys and Momoyo Kawakami adore her because of her looks that really defines her name (seiso meaning neat in japanese). Personality Seiso has a really sweet personality with a love for books especially light novels. Many boys see her as a gentle and sweet girl as opposed to girls that are fighters in Kawakami Academy. Because of her sweet and caring personality, she gets along with everybody. In Majikoi! A-2, she's shown to have a firm personality as she wouldn't allow Yamato to treat her for free for being the older one. This is also shown when she takes the lead in her H-scene in her route, unlike Xiang Yu who's easily embarrassed with even a kiss. Abilities and Skills Throughout the Majikoi! S route and parts of Majikoi! A-1, she has shown to be quite agile and fast as commented by the girls of the Kazama Family. Also her footwork is extraordinary. Also she has shown feats of that she was extraordinary strong despite herself not noticing it. Few examples are easily lifting a heavy vase. She can also running as fast as a normal person while caring a heavy pod full of water during Tsubame Matsunaga's route. She is also really smart. because of those traits she was placed in class 3-S for both her combat abilities and brains. Also when she first was introduced, some signs of her true identity were hinted in her name that she was cloned from someone extraordinary. Some of her skills include: Extraordinary Strength: '''while not noticing it herself she possesses immense physical strength, being able to blow people through a door with a light push and sending someone flying to a wall by using a mere push as shown during Tsubame's route. '''Extraordinary Speed: '''Her speed is also abnormal, although the people around her don't notice it because they think she is a literature girl and she herself isn't aware of it herself. But some martial artists like Miyako Shiina noticed that her movements for example; when hopping on a bicycle, were very gracefull and skilled. During Tsubame's she was able to run as fast as a normal person while caring a heavy tube full with water. Trivia *Seiso Hazakura is one of the characters introduced in the new sequel of ''Majikoi!, '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. *She was cloned from a historical figure along with the others of the Bushido Plan, except none of the characters know which historical figure. . *In the past Seiso was cloned first and also received Kuki Corporation's educations on the same island where Yoshitsune Minamoto and the others study, but unlike Yoshitsune she had no-one around her to communicate with and she sometimes felt jealous that Yoshitsune had some she could come to. but because she was their senpai she couldn't be selfish to wish for someone to talk with. To kill time, she started to read novels as the library in the Kuki Headquarters' education center as they had a lot of novels and she grew fond of reading them as she didn't feel alone anymore when she read them. That is where her love for books come from. *Her original's name is hidden by the Kuki's higher-ups themselves, hinting that the fact the original was in fact not an hero, but perhaps it's because he/she was an threat in the past.. *Several people guessing who Seiso is really cloned from before Xiang Yu was introduced in a few routes. *In Majikoi! S, her tarot card arcana was the Emperor arcana, which also gave a hint who she really was. * In the first and final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Seiso is ranked #10. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Bushido Plan Category:Love Interests Category:Clone Category:3-S Class Student Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S